spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Frog Collectible Faces Hoopla Forums
Crazy Frog Collectible Faces Hoopla Forums is a upcoming TV Movie of SBFW Clubhouse. It will air on January 18th, Y2k20. It is about SpongeBot and Hoopla, trying to find the Crazy Frog Collectible Faces on Hoopla Forums. Transcript (Camera opens up at the old Clubhouse, getting its police tape removed.) Pluto: Hello, welcome to the clubhouse. As you can see, things have ch.. (Various toddlers like Ace and one man-child named Spongefan run around, knocking Pluto down.) Pluto: Godammit! Stupid toddlers. Anyways, we have things that changed. I'm no longer breaking the ToU. Random SBFW: Bet Jasbre: (carrying sheep) Move it people, gotta bring my sheep to their new pen. Sheep #1: Eh. Can we still smoke weed? Jasbre: NO! Sheep #2: Alright. You know, we can always drink beer. Sheep #3: In fact, lets go and try to find the nearest liquor store. (Sheep all make a run for it while Jasbre runs after them. Jasbre: Damn you sh- (bangs into the unoccupied Pi factory) Purple: You know, Polar isn't coming back. Why don't we just demolish it or give it away? Pluto: You have to propose that. Remember? Crazy: o Pluto: Oh yeah.. We also had a war. Crazy: o yeah. it was like BP vs Pi or som- SpongeBot: (screams) I lost my Crazy Frog Collectible Faces! Travis: You don't need that game. You need a good amount of GGJ. Image: Do you see why I never edit here anymore? Vanessa: Trust me. He gets worse on the weekends. SpongeBot: So yeah. I need to go get my game. Who wants to- Crazy: me (jumps into backpack shouting Hoopla) SpongeBot: Alright... See you when we get back. (They walk into the distance.) Pluto: So, now what? (New users named NoName and Joe walk up) NoName: Nice to meet ya. I am an Alice in Chains fan like you so, I can be admin. Joe: And I would like the role of Content Moderator. Pluto: Yeah, I don't really care. Maybe ask those guys to vote. Joe and NoName: Alright. (Screen goes to SpongeBot and Crazy wailking through the Forest of Fortnite.) SpongeBot: Fuck. Crazy: fortnite 2 is better. hoopla skin is Hoopla! (Suddenly, a twelve year old approaches) Blomer: Hi i want to troll your clibohuse. Crazy: o? Blomer: I WANT YK TROLL YOUR CLUBHOUSE. SpongeBot: Don't take this man seriously. He might do it on ESB. Blomer: IM GONNANKILL YOU DUMB RKBOT. SpongeBot: Yeesh. Good thing I brought the Banfinity Gauntlet. (SpongeBot snaps fingers and Blomer starts to disappear.) Blomer: I WILL AHVE MU- oh. (fades away) SpongeBob: Well, there's one threat gone. (Suddenly, 20 twelve year olds come out of the forest doing Fortnite dances.) SpongeBot: Oh shit. Waddup. (Scene goes to Joe and NoName trying to secure votes.) NoName: Long story. You, inhabitants of Planet SBFW, me and rise up against Travis the Anarchist once and for all, and let us have a free SBFW! Now vote for our freedom! (Everyone looks around at NoName.) Vanessa: Uh, no. Squidnerd: Uh, no. Jasbre: Uh, no. SpongeFan: no i dont leik you (Everyone looks at SpongeFan) Matchy: Alright, who let the man-child in? Travis: Shut up, classturbator. (Scene goes back to SpongeBot and CS, getting through the Forest of Fortnite.) SpongeBot: I.. Can't... Fight them all. CS: neither can Hoopla. SpongeBot: I got... Let's use a clubhouse tool! CS: o? SpongeBot: You know how you got mouseketools on the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse? CS: ye SpongeBot: Well, I guess this show has a different parody of it. Anyways, who should our first mousketool be? (Screen shows Red Flanders, Leader Plankton, Hoopla and a mystery clubhouse tool.) CS: we should do red SpongeBot: Alright, Red Flanders it is. (Flanders spawns from the underworld) Red: Belck. CS: hooray for red. Red: Consume a rock. SpongeBot: Alright, man. Go scare those Fortniters. (Red walks over to the Fortniters) Red: Hey Fortniters... Belck. 12 year old leader: oh no he tionscary Red: Belck... Belck.... Booga Booga. 12 year old leader: run guys that devil is going to mills us Red: Go consume a rock. (Returns to the underworld.) SpongeBot: Well... Off to... Where are we going? CS: uh. o. we're going to hoopla forums.